A Spring Day at the Park
by Writer1001
Summary: Suki, Sokka and their daughter go to the park for a family day out. Of course, as expected, shenanigans ensue. Sukka. AU. I hope you enjoy this cute family moment!


**Pro-Bending Circuit: Round Two**

Write about a funny/loving/touching moment for your characters and their baby.

Prompts used: "Haven't you tried french fries and ice cream?", Sokka, What A Wonderful- Louis Armstrong

Words: 875

Bonus: Includes the element, Earth.

I'm filling in for my teammate, Raggs, for this round and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A Spring Day at the Park**

* * *

The grass looked a perfect shade of green and the earth smelled rich from the day before's light rain. The sounds of laughter filled the area as children ran about freely.

"I can't believe how beautiful it is today," Suki said. The warm rays of sunshine felt like they were dancing on Suki's skin as she enjoyed the sensation. "Don't you agree Sokka?"

Once Suki didn't get a response she turned her head to Sokka and laughed at what she saw. "What are you doing?"

With a baby carrier strapped around him, Sokka was struggling to feed Senna, his arm placed in an awkward position. His face screwed tight with frustration, Sokka gave up and closed the bottle of formula in his hands. "Why is it so difficult to feed children with this damn thing around you?"

"Sokka, you idiot," Suki sighed as she looked at her husband with an exasperated look. "I don't think baby carriers were made for you to walk and feed a baby at the same time."

"I am not idiot, Suki," Sokka said with a pout. He tried to fold his arms but failed miserably because the baby carrier in front of him.

"I hate this thing," he muttered when Suki only laughed harder at him.

The grass looked a perfect shade of green and the earth smelled rich from the day before's light rain. The sounds of laughter filled the area as children ran about freely.

When they reached a shade spot, Suki laid out a blue blanket. She sat and began to unpack the assorted food inside the picnic basket. Now able to free Senna from the carrier, Sokka could properly feed her.

With a small tub of chocolate ice cream in her hand, Suki took a fry and dipped it in her melted ice-cream. She closed her eyes as she savored the unique flavour exploding on her tongue.

"I don't understand why you still like eating that. Your craving days are long gone Suki," Sokka commented once he noticed what she was eating.

He still remembered when Suki first started eating ice-cream and fries. She had been four months into her pregnancy when she woke him up at three o'clock in the morning to go buy her those two ingredients at the shop around the corner of their apartment. Emphasis on the time. And to Sokka's disgust, she had been addicted to the combination ever since.

"It's really delicious," Suki said as she gave Sokka a sly smile. "Haven't you tried french fries and ice cream before?"

Sokka wrinkled up his face and even stuck his tongue out for added effect. "Eew! You'll never see me eat something as awful as that!"

"Says the guy that inhales everything in sight," Suki said with an offended tone.

"But you married me," Sokka said. He elbowed her arm while wiggling his eyebrows and giving her his winning smile.

With another look at her husband,Suki shook her head, "Yeah, I married you."

Sokka joined Suki and began to devour the snacks she'd laid out. Soon they lazily laid on the blanket with dazed looks while baby Senna played with her doll.

"That was so good!" Sokka exclaimed as he stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Suki, who was looking at the drifting clouds.

Everything felt right at this moment. She and Sokka were happily married, they just had their first baby and it seemed like they were bonded together forever.

" _I see trees of green, red roses too,"_ Sokka sang out after a minute of silence.

"No, I am not singing with you," Suki said while shaking her head.

"Come on, Suki," Sokka coaxed her, "this was the song that was playing when we first met. Come sing with me."

A surprised expression wormed it's way on Suki's face. He had actually remembered.

" _I see them bloom for me and you  
And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

 _I see skies of blue and clouds of white  
The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night," _Suki sang softly out by herself and the last word, she gave Sokka a glance.

" _And I think to myself what a wonderful world,"_ they both harmonised and looked deeply in each other's eyes.

"You have a beautiful voice," Sokka whispered as he moved his head towards Suki.

A breath escaped Suki as she felt Sokka's lips lightly brush against hers. "Thank you."

A second before their kiss, a giggle broke the moment and they both turned to witness a standing Senna.

"Oh my gosh, Suki. Are you seeing this?!" Sokka exclaimed and stood up to watch Senna take her first wobbly step.

Suki watch her daughter take two steps before she fell and hit the slightly damp soil and a loud cry came out of Senna's mouth.

"Our baby just walked Suki! I can't believe we left our video recorder at home!" He frantically yelled as he rummaged through bags.

Random items landed on the blanket during the pointless search and Sokka finally stopped when he touched a pad and turned to his wife with a sheepish look.

Suki just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and moved towards her crying baby.

Yes, indeed. Today was a wonderful day.


End file.
